


Sing and Dance

by IrisButterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibition Gala, Gen, Singer Georgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisButterfly/pseuds/IrisButterfly
Summary: “Wow, Georgi. You managed to medal, congratulations!”"Thanks, I think..."“Have you figured out what you’re doing for the exhibition?”"I might have some ideas."





	Sing and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Because there isn't enough stories about Georgi and singing, so here it is. I know I also posted a similar one as an interlude in Curiosities of an Ice Tiger. This is kind of based off that. KInd of. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Georgi doesn’t know what to make of the current situation – he didn’t fathom that he would place on the podium after many years. It wasn’t the first place – not that he would be able to place first considering his competitions – but in his eyes, a bronze medal was still a worthy medal that he won with his hard work and diligence. Besides, it was just his luck that he became a figure skater at the same as Victor, who consistently placed first.

Even when Victor became a coach to Yuuri Katsuki, the other Yuri – a small angry kitten rink mate whom he still doesn’t have the phone number of – debuted in the senior division and dominated everyone. His pipe dream of owning a gold medal became just that – a dream. It wasn’t as if he could continue skating when he was already 28 years old. Sure, he could continue for another couple of years if he wanted to push his limits, but he doubted his body could handle the strain.

It wasn’t just figure skating practice and competitions that he forced his body to undergo. He also had vocal and dance practice to focus on top of everything else. As everyone in the skating community knew, the sport itself was expensive, and his meager earnings from his winnings (or lack thereof) over the years weren’t enough to cover the expenses. Unlike other skaters, he doesn’t have many sponsors to support the fees because he hadn’t won a medal in years – fourth place was the highest he had in recent years. It amazed him that no one tried to figure out how he managed to pay for everything.

“Wow, Georgi. You managed to medal, congratulations!”

He looked to Victor, inwardly conflicted if the other man being heartfelt with those words, or if it was his imagination that he felt a condescending barb from it.

Nevertheless, he replied with a, “Thanks. I think…” in a semi-unsure tone.

“Have you figured out what you’re doing for the exhibition?” Yuuri asked politely.

He could always count the Japanese man to be polite about everything. Not that he had anything against Victor, but he felt his former rink mate (who now coached Yuuri) was looking down upon him. Then again, he supposed it was just him who felt that because he had always been in Victor’s shadows since the beginning of his skating career.

“I might have some ideas.” Georgi responded with a nod, but he didn’t bother to elaborate on the matter.

He wanted it to be a surprise, especially to those that hadn’t figured it out. Not that it was a surprise to everyone, if he was being totally honest, especially when his information was on display to the world. That is, if one knew where to look for it. Still, it amazed him that he had that much time to focus on two careers… then again, Yakov didn’t care about his absences if he showed results from his private training. He wasn’t a priority – he knew that much, and he doesn’t want to think about it because it hurt.

Then again, this freedom gave him time to focus on his other career… one that he doubted they knew. It surprised him he had that much leisure traveling back and forth between Russia and Japan. No one bothered to seek for him even if he went missing from practice for several days,

It was sad, if he thought about it.

“Ooh, tell me!” Victor requested with a beaming expression, which made him stagger back a bit in surprised.

“Victor! We can’t do that to Georgi!” Yuuri chided with a frown.

He gave a wry smile at the two, and said, “Well, you’ll know tomorrow anyways,” before he uttered some excuses – which he doesn’t remember saying – and left the premise. He doesn’t know if he could stay there with the two (and other skaters’ prying eyes) before he blurted out what he planned to do for the exhibition.

*****

“Oi! Georgi! What the hell?”

He nearly jumped out of his seat when his dressing room door slammed open, and Yuri walked in as if he owned the place. He looked over to the younger blonde, who strode in with the Japanese Yuuri and Victor.

“What is it, Yura?” He questioned with an inward sigh, knowing that this would undoubtedly disturb his peaceful time before his turn.

“What the hell was Yakov saying about you retiring?”

“Georgi, why didn’t you say anything about this to us?” Victor chimed in with a frown.

He returned his attention to an array of makeup products laid before him, and grabbed a black eyeliner. He didn’t plan to make his makeup heavy like the other times, and the only reason he did such thing was mostly to separate his skating persona with his other career – not that he needed to do this anymore.

“You know I’m getting old for this.” He replied while he applied his eyeliner. “Besides, it’s not like I’m making it to the podium considering my competitions. I decided to focus on my other career instead.”

“…What other career?” Victor blinked owlishly and looked over to Yuuri to ask, “Do you know anything about this?”

Instead of giving an answer immediately, Yuuri hummed thoughtfully with pursed lips, and then said, “You know, Georgi… you look very familiar like I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Katsudon? Of course, you’ve seen him before.” Yuri retaliated with a suspicious look.

“No, I meant outside of skating. Like on a billboard or something…”

“In any case, I’m going to go get ready for my exhibition.” Georgi cut in before any of them could make a guess about his second career.

Even if it wasn’t a secret, he wanted to have some mysteries surrounding it because… well, because he could. There was no other reason for this, really. Moreover, when else would he be able to do something like this again?

*****

Georgi suppressed the urge to smirk when he heard his name announced, just when the spotlight shined on him, and a wave of confused murmurs echoed through the stadium. If it had been in another country, he would have to rethink his choice for the exhibition; however, this Grand Prix Finale was luckily in Japan. He doesn’t feel out of his element at all, even when he decided to perform this song.

Of course, he hadn’t said a word to Yakov about any of this. Why would he do something that could raise the older man's blood pressure? 

He supposed he couldn’t fault the audience for the confusion considering he looked very different without his hair gelled and without heavy makeup that he usually donned. Instead of a flashy attire that he might have chosen at other times, he decided to go with a simple black button-down, and a pair of black slacks. 

He quietly cleared his throat just as the instrumental music began playing, and adjusted his in-ear microphone while he started with simple routines. A knowing glint appeared in his eyes when he heard remarks from the audience members that they knew the song – he hoped so, because it topped the chart for a handful of weeks as soon as it came out.

This would be his first time singing to the song while he skated.

As he waited for the vocalization parts (which happened to be in English) to pass, he performed a quadruple Salchow and triple axel combination. A small smirk appeared on his lips as soon as he came out of his landing, and began singing the song in a mix of Japanese and English.

 _“You’re so beautiful._  
I was entranced by you _tonight_.  
Even the hourglass stops,  
_So, take my breath away_  
Shining so bright,  
Your fighting form declared,  
‘We were born so that we could shine.’

 _Waiting for the light,_  
I can’t hear a thing.  
There’s a shining _butterfly_ amid the light.  
‘We mustn’t fear being hurt, so that we can shine.’  
Shining all the while,  
That’s what you taught me.”

Georgi didn’t even need to look over to where the other skaters and coaches were to know that they looked surprised. For one, he knew that they didn’t think he was fluent in the Japanese language or that he could sing in the mentioned language… or that he could sing at all.

It was something he kept to himself for years.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t proud of his second career – as a singer, might he add – no, it had more to do with the fact that he doesn’t want anyone to hound him about it.

He snapped out of his musing when he realized that the second vocalization part ended, and gave a devil-may-care smirk when he passed by his rink mates.

 _“You’re amazing._  
We’re at a loss for words.  
Even if your strength expires,  
_Everybody knows you’re right_.  
Your form is just too beautiful…

 _When you’re sad and having a hard time,_  
_We believe in you._  
_Oh, I’m just dreaming of the day._  
That very day up ‘till now will resound like recompense:  
_Thunderous applause!_  
‘We were born so that we could shine.’  
Shining all the while,  
That’s what you taught me!”

He then moved onto his last set of routines while the instrumental music finished up the song.

It amazed and amused him that he could easily perform this song while he skated without being breathless. Then again, this song was easy compared to other songs he released – it didn’t have complicated dance choreography or bridges that he needed to cautious about. It also helped that his backtrack helped tremendously with the vocalization parts. He just needed to remember that some parts were in English while other parts were in Japanese.

Georgi then struck his final pose with a small smirk on his expression and basked in thunderous applauses. He bowed to the audience in all four directions – only for a stuffed bear to smack him right in the face when he bowed at the final direction.

*****

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Yuri immediately demanded when he stepped out of the ice. “Since when do you sing? In Japanese, no less.”

A nonverbal noise of realization escaped from the Japanese Yuuri’s lips, who then exclaimed, “No wonder you looked so familiar especially when you’re in this style.”

“What do you mean, Yuuri?” Victor chimed in quizzically. “Georgi is Georgi, no? Is he famous or something?”

“He’s really popular in Japan. His music topped the charts every time it’s released.” Yuuri explained with a knowing smile. “Most of them happened to be for anime and such. He also does voice acting for anime characters – so yes, Victor, Georgi is famous.”

“How come we didn’t know anything about this?” Victor hummed and gave him a pointed look.

Georgi looked at Yuuri in amazement that the Japanese man knew about his singing career. He then looked over to Victor and shrugged in response, “You didn’t ask. It wasn’t exactly a secret considering my many absences during practice.”

“I thought it was just because you were depressed about your ex.”

“But still… Japanese? Why Japanese?”

He looked over to Yuri, who had arms crossed with a disapproved scowl, and answered with a, “The Japanese music industry is lucrative. So, why not?”

"So, you're retiring?" Yuuri interjected with a frown. 

Georgi nodded, and then gave a verbal response, "I can't skate forever. Besides, my singing career is taking off, so to speak." 

"Still, I wish you would've told us, Georgi." 

"Surprise." He replied in a deadpanned tone to Victor's chide. 

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I would like this to be a multi-chapter one, I have no idea how to continue this... so it's going to be a one-shot.


End file.
